


Not Entirely Wrong

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Caught, Explanations, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Life's great, until the enitre Avenger's team walks in on you and your boyfriend making out. Now your nice calm, make out filled day is ruined.





	Not Entirely Wrong

Tony Stark and Peter Parker were close. It was easy to see. Be it their constant chatter about all things high-tech, or their intense training sessions at the Avengers headquarters. While Peter wasn't an official member of the team everyone was used to having him around. He was their literal spider on the wall. He was invaluable, especially when there was a high-stress situation rising, and Tony was nowhere to be seen.

You could count on Tony to ignore any phone calls directed his way. Except for Peter’s. His calls were answered without hesitation. That was why, if the team needed Tony, they used Peter as their intermediate.

There was intense speculation on Tony’s favor toward the youngest Avenger. Theories were abound. Clint bet Thor a package of Oreos that Peter was Tony’s illegitimate son. Thor took the bet with gusto. The small circle cookies with the cream filling were his favorite Earth snack.

That was until the end of a week-long mission in Moscow. Tony and Peter decided to head up to the main room for food and the others headed to their personal floors for much-needed rest. But just as the elevator dinged at Steve's floor, Clint suggested Pizza. Stomachs growled in agreement and the group headed back down to the main floor, asking Friday to order six large pizzas as they descended.

The elevator doors parted, and they were greeted by the sight of Peter sitting on the dining table, Tony was leaned over him, and their tongues shoved down each other's throats.

“What the hell!”  The two parted at the exclamation and turned wildly to the group.

Tony stepped forward, shielding Peter from view. The younger man's face was beat red, and one of his hands clutched at Tony's arm.

“Hello all, can we help you?” Tony asked with a nonchalant glanced at them. They were all in mixed amounts of shock.

Steve's mouth was dragging along the hardwood, Thor looked genuinely confused, Clint scratched at his head, Bruce looked befuddled and amazed that he hadn't already known. Natasha, of course, wore an all-knowing smirk. Tony didn't even want to guess how she could already know. 

The pair had been careful to keep their relationship hidden. Fraternizing with coworkers, who you also live with, wasn't banned but it was frowned upon. Working together and sleeping together could cause...... issues. Tony had never been one for rules. If his seventeen-year-old, barely the age of consent, boyfriend showed any indication.

Bruce stepped forward, arms raised in question. “How?”

Peter hopped off the table and stood beside Tony. He stood tall, chest out, shoulders pushed back. This was not the time to look youthful.  Friday's voice filter through the speakers. “Pizza is ordered, Steve. Expected arrival in approximately thirty minutes.”

Steve crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Thirty minutes then, care to explain.”  Tony bristled. He didn’t need to explain to them. This was his private life and they had no say in it.

Peter grab Tony's hand and squeezed it tight, pulling his attention back to him. To his sweet, soft face with wide blue eyes, still so innocent-well- not quite so innocent. The little devil inside of Tony preened.

Peter was seventeen, he was young. Tony was in his forties. Trailed by a history of flings and failed relationships. They wanted to check his intentions, not that it was their business or duty to be doing so. But, they had the right to be worried about their youngest friend.

“Sit,” Tony said, gesturing to the table that only minutes before had been their makeout spot. Peter sat stiffly beside Tony on one side of the table and everyone else lined up across from them; the almighty judge, jury, and executioner. Tony felt a migraine forming.

Peter's face was red, stretching all the way to his ears. This was worse than when they told his aunt May. At least then it wasn't in a room filled with his childhood heroes. His hands were shaking beneath the table, and Tony grabbed them to steady him.

“What do you want to know?” He asked the assembly. They glanced around expecting another to ask. They wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, they really  _ didn't _ want to  _ know _ .

Thor was the first to speak. “Congratulations on your courtship!” He said, fist slamming down in a joyous exclamation.

“Uh..... thanks,” Peter said awkwardly. That was not what he was expecting. Nothing like storing them off guard to focus him.

“It makes sense that two persons like yourselves would join together,”  Thor said. Bruce stared at Thor like he'd lost his mind. Thor continued.  “The two of you are always together, during a mission, off mission. You always sit beside one another. It shows how blind we are not to have seen it.”

“How long has this been going on?”  Natasha asked. Obviously, she already knew but was missing a few key details.

Peter fidgeted, but answered. “Since I turned seventeen, so about nine months.”

“Like the day you turned seventeen?” Natasha asked, eyeing Tony like a vulture.

Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah.” 

“So you've been pining after him since he was underage?” Clint asked, pointedly looking at Tony.

Tony growled defensively, but Peter interrupted before he could make the situation worse.

“We've been pining after each other since I was sixteen, but agreed to put off any type of relationship until I was legal,”  Peter told them.

“Does your aunt know?” Steve asked. Was it strange that he was the most motherly of the group?

“Yes,” Peter said. “We told her a few weeks ago.” Steve’s jaw fell again, smacking against the lacquer table.

“Wow,” Natasha breathed. “So, this is serious.” An accurate statement. Peter saw a mischievous almost cat-like look in Natasha’s eyes that mirrored similarly in Clint’s eyes. Peter’s fear of the duo gew instanly.

Steve composed himself and crossed his arms in a big brother about to beat the shit out of a bully way. His body language seemed relaxed, but still tense enough to show his distrust in the relationship, or in Tony’s morals. “What are your plans for the future?” he asked.

“Well, we’re not going to jump headlong to the altar,” Tony said with a grin.

“Tony and I enjoy each other’s company, we have a lot of the same interests,” Peter told them, making sure to sound like a peer to them, instead of the awkward teenage spider-boy he felt like. “We’re taking this one day at a time. No rush or fuss.” The team took a collective sigh of relief but weren’t completely pacified by the assurance of their youngest member.

“Pizza has arrived,” Friday announced. Tony took a silent breath of relief. Saved by the A.I.

“Alright, let’s eat,” Natasha said and walked off toward the elevator, dragging Bruce along beside her to help carry the pizzas.

The group slowly migrated away from the ‘desecrated’ table. Clint’s words. And over to the sitting area, clearing off the coffee table to make room for the incoming feast. A grateful cheer went off when the pizza came into view.

Tony sat down in the corner of the sectional with a plate in his lap. Peter tucked himself into the crook of his boyfriend’s arm. Peter picked gingerly at the pizza. Tony brushed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead and looked out over the team. They’d already moved beyond the shocking reveal and were returned to their normal team dynamic.

Tony didn’t enjoy admitting he was wrong-and he never was. But perhaps, in this situation, he wasn’t entirely correct that the team knowing about their relationship was a bad idea. 


End file.
